


Discoveries

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's bag spills things that make Clark blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

Clark was embarrassed. Bruce found that amusing, though he still wasn't sure what he should feel about the stack of NC-17 comics that had spilled from Stephanie's bag when it fell over.

"They seem to have been…generous in their imagining," he finally said, causing Clark to stammer, blush, and cough. 

"But…But…it's us." 

"Our alter egos, yes."

"Bruce, your sidekick…"

"Partner."

"…has pornographic comic books showing Batman with Superman."

"Freedom of speech, Clark. Art is an expression of it."

"Your underage partner is reading comics with us…."

"Would you rather she feed her imagination by peeping on us?"

"…"

"Thought not."


End file.
